


Dreams of a not lived life

by Roxybar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Jealousy, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tempest Dimitri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxybar/pseuds/Roxybar
Summary: Dimitri has strange dreams every time that he has contact with the Black Eagles' teacher Byleth ... why?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. First dreams

For Dimitri it all started after the mock battle between them, the Golden deer and the Black eagles class commanded by the new professor Byleth ... the mercenary ... daughter of Jerald ... strong in battle, as cold in character . 

Yet, the night after the fight, something strange happened to him.  
Instead of the nightmare that had tormented Dimitri for years now, he had a dream ... Together with the professor who ... took Tea together ?!  
He did not remember the topic of their conversation, but her smile stuck in his mind even after he woke up. 

"What a curious dream ...." he thought... 

Time passed, and things seemed to be back to normal ... until the day the professor invited Dimitri to eat with her and Eldegard.  
The dish she chose was onion soup with grated cheese. 

"I know it's one of your favorite dishes," Byleth said.  
"Correct ! It is ! " Dimitri answered smiling "thanks for taking it ... I used to love it when I was a child. " 

Who knows how she found out about that dish?  
He and the professor have never had many opportunities to talk privately ... why he should ? ... she is the Black eagles' teacher after all ... probably some Blue lions' student must have told her ... but he was glad that she knew something about him. 

That same night, Dimitri had a dream again ... but different from the previous one. This time, he and Byleth were teaching swordsmanship to children in the gardens of Garrech Mach .... The strangest thing was a slight sense of nostalgia, which he felt when he woke up.  
Dimitri was confused ..... but one thing he managed to understand: every time that he and Byleth met, the prince had one of those strange dreams that same night. 

After a short time, Dimitri looked for any excuse to get in touch with the professor . Any excuse ... even to talk to her for a few seconds.  
Byleth had become friendlier and sweeter than she was when they first met and he began to feel a feeling of trust in her.  
This is also thanks to his dreams ....  
At first, he did it only to escape the nightmare of Duscur's tragedy that had been haunting him for years ... but the more he dreamed, the more dreams he wanted to have. Everyone was different and ... special ... 

Once, he dreamed of the professor comforting him after breaking another spear in two during a training session ..... and then another time while they were cooking together . 

For Dimitri it was like meeting again a dear friend who had been lost for some time ... the serenity and warmth of those moments was so great that he could not do without it anymore and soon he was obsessed from those dreams ....... and from her . 

Then, came the day of the battle of the Eagle and the Lion .... Dimitri and Byleth clashed that day and it was an intense match with no holds barred ... but there was only one winner ... her.  
After that day, Dimitri didn't even go to eat in the refectory. He went to his room and lay down in bed, hoping to witness a new dream ....  
Or a new experience ....  
Or ...a memory .... lost .... in ... his heart .....  
....  
...  
..  
"Dimitri ...." Byleth called him in a seductive voice. 

She was standing in front of him sitting in bed admiring her from foot to head .... he was almost spellbound.  
Byleth walked to him and sat between his legs to face him ... Dimitri could feel his breath caressing his face.  
She took that face in her hands, and before he realized it, the professor brought the Prince to her and kissed him passionately.  
The feeling of that kiss was indescribable ... warm ... soft ... wet ... ... feeling her tongue caress his lower lip, Dimitri opened his mouth to let her in and their tongues began to dance.  
She pulls back and begins removing her shirt as her brassiere, leaving her upper body and chest exposed...The view was lovely.... 

"Dimitri ... touch me ..." She said . 

Those words were like a spell for him and no longer hesitating he cup her breast in his hand, feeling the softness of the flesh.  
He felt the press of her nipple against his palm as it stiffened.... and reaching out to her, he pulls her closer to him, taking her nipple into his mouth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.... Byleth beginned to moan softly.  
She liked it ... squeezing her with one arm, Dimitri lifted her from her position causing her to land violently in bed.  
Now he was on top of her ... the hand that massaged her breast slowly slipped into her pelvis unbuttoning her shorts and inserting herself into her private parts.  
First he teased hers clit ..... then he inserted a finger inside her. The moans got louder .... Dimitri's fingers getting wetter .... Byleth was lost in a storm of pleasure.  
Dimitri fed on hers mellow screams, hers labored breathing and the sweat of hers body.  
The more time passed, the more his instincts took possession of his body. 

He wanted her ... he craved her ... she had to be his.  
He was ready for her ... and she was ready for him. 

Byleth began to undress him starting from the jacket.  
The feel of her warm hands on his bare chest was enough to bring him very close to his limit.  
When Byleth also added hers tongue slowly licking his nipple, he couldn't hold back anymore.  
He lay Byleth down by taking off her shorts and panties and spreading her legs.  
He hastily opened his pants and got into position.  
Dimitri didn't help but notice how wet she was ... 

"Do it Dimitri .... Make me yours" ... 

And he obeyed. He began to penetrate her slowly but surely.  
That space was tight but its juice pushed it forward.  
The feeling was already indescribable .... but he wanted more .... to push more ... even deeper ..... and hear the professor's moan and scream his name with pleasure. 

ah" .... 

" Ah! " .... 

" aahhh !!!!! " 

"DIMITRI !!!" 

Dimitri woke up suddenly ... sweating like after a nightmare and .... with a bursting erection visible even under the covers. 

"No! Not now ...."  
"I can't have woken up right now !!!!!" 

Dimitri took some time to breathe deeply .... then he started massaging himself .... the sensations, sounds and smells were still vivid in him .... 

The softness of her breasts ...  
The sound of her moans ....  
The warmth of hers body ready for him ... 

He cum into his hand ... and deep shame began to overwhelm him ....  
How had he gotten to that point? ...  
Dimitri knew he had to put a stop to all this ... but how could he forget it ?


	2. Make my dream come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more .....intense....
> 
> I hope I haven't made too many mistakes .  
> As always kudos un comments are super appreciate .
> 
> Thank you ^____^

For Dimitri, the following days were very difficult .... he ate little and could not sleep ... he was almost afraid to do so ... but above all, he could no longer look the professor in the eyes. 

Every time that he met her, his mind would go back to that dream....  
He blush furiously, isolated himself from his schoolmates and his penis ... he had to focus on something else to keep control.  
But he couldn't forget ... he didn't want to.  
If he wasn't training or making research for his revenge, Dimitri would go back to his room to massage himself thinking of her.  
He damned himself for he had woken up before climax.  
He kept wondering what feeling he would feel and how much pleasure he would gave to Byleth. 

One of those days, during his research, he found an illustrated book on sex positions in the Abyss' library.  
It was a forbidden book .... if Seteth had seen it ..... he would have set it on fire.  
Dimitri made sure that no one saw him and secretly took him to his room.  
He hid it carefully so that not even Dedue could find it while he would clean his room and began to study it carefully every night.  
In each image, Dimitri saw him and the professor try their hand at that position ... and his mind fantasized about the panting breaths and desperate moans he would hear ... he wanted to drive her crazy with pleasure. 

But this was just a dream .... a fantasy of a teenager lost in his own impulses and Dimitri knew it well.  
She was the teacher of the Black Eagles ... could a student, especially from another class, court her?  
What would have happened if someone had known?  
But above all ... how would he have reacted if she had refused him?  
Dimitri didn't want to know ... that's why he kept this secret to himself and tried to avoid her as much as possible. 

Until one day, Byleth took Dimitri by surprise before he walked to the dinning room and invited him to take a Tea in hers quarters.  
Dimitri was so surprised, that he accepted the invitation without thinking ... he had no choice but to go. 

_____________________________

"I've noticed you've been tired lately ..."   
Byleth said while serving Tea to Dimitri ...   
" You are pale and I also notice that you have lost weight .... is there anything that worries you ? " 

Dimitri waited a moment before answering ...   
"Well this semester is very busy ... it's normal that I can be a little stressed ... Forgive me if I made you worry, professor , but I'm fine". 

Byleth looked at Dimitri with a serious look ... "Dimitri if you want me to believe your lies, you should at least look me in the eyes ..." 

Dimitri was taken aback and unwittingly broke the cup of tea in his hands.   
"Oh no professor !!! I beg you pardon !!! I accidentally broke your cup !!!!!!" 

"Careful!"   
Byleth yelled, taking Dimitri's hands in hers   
"Don't touch the pieces or you'll risk cutting yourself !!!" 

Dimitri was paralyzed. He felt the warmth of Byleth's hands go through his flesh and blood.  
The professor felt the hands of the student shake ... it must be a difficult problem to talk about, she thought.....Byleth then looked at him with kinder eyes and said: 

"Maybe not today... but know that if you want to talk, I'll be there for you ... I'm maybe not be the professor of the Blue Lions but I would like, at least, be your friend ... please don't ruin your health." 

Dimitri skipped a beat ... he was moved by hers words and kindness....so after a few moments he began to confess ... 

"The truth professor is ... from our first met....I....I always had the feeling that I've already met you before and ... this thought becomes stronger when I dream ..." 

Byleth listened carefully and asked:   
"Are they nightmares?" 

"No ! .....No, on the contrary"  
Dimitri replied...  
"Every time I've a contact with you, I dream of events that have never happened ... yet they are all so real that I always feel nostalgia in every my awakenings ..." 

Dimitri continued to confide, having his hands clasped by Byleth's all the time.  
"Why haven't you ever told me about it before?" Byleth asked... 

"I never had the courage Professor"   
replied Dimitri  
"I thought you would take me for a insane !!! Especially after that in the dream I have ....." 

"..... what?" Byleth said. 

Dimitri stopped speaking abruptly. For a moment he was about to confess that forbidden dream that made him obsess so much.  
His cheeks suddenly turned red and he released Byleth's hands with a snap. 

"... no ... nothing ..... thanks for the Tea professor, but now I have to go. " 

Dimitri tried to take his leave in a hurry, but the lack of sleep made itself felt.... when he jumped up he felt dizzy and lost his balance. 

"Dimitri!" 

Byleth ran up to support him and keep him from falling but his body was too heavy for her.  
The professor was overwhelmed by Dimitri's weight and she fell backwards on her back and landed on the table right above the plate of cookies.  
Dimitri woke up ...   
His eyes were fixed on her ... his heart rang like a drum inside his chest and his mind was still clouded with dizziness. 

What happened next was a gesture of pure instinct. 

In a second, his lips collided against Byleth's completely shocked by him . She tried to break away from him by wriggling, but Dimitri was too strong for her ... Byleth always saw Dimitri as a sweet, shy and kind boy ...but at that moment he was a completely different person.  
His hands are rough and heavy on her....held her steady with superhuman strength while his lips were sealed to hers in a tight, hard grip...the kiss ended only to let her catch a breath. 

"Dimitri !!! Let me go !!! PLEASE DIMhrrrrph !!!!" 

Dimitri's lips collided with Byleth's again.   
It was an open-mouthed kiss this time, which gave him the opportunity to penetrate his tongue and he began to explore that territory with arrogance and determination.  
Second after second, the kiss became passionate ... wet ... Byleth's resistance began to decrease little by little until it was completely annulled and the professor's tongue began to dance with the one of the student. 

Detaching himself from Byleth to breathe, Dimitri could not help but notice how red the professor was in the face.   
That erotic look made him completely lose his head and, lifting her by the hips, he put Byleth on the bed.  
With one hand he held her wrists locked and with the other he began massaging her breast ... 

"D-Dimitri !! Stop !!!" 

Dimitri didn't stop ... 

"I can't Dimitri !!! ... I ... I'm a professor ..... DIMHRRRRPH !!!!" 

Byleth's pleas were again silenced by Dimitri's lips and that intense dance between tongues began again.  
Gasps and strangled moans filled the room now ....  
... slowly the hand massaging her breast entered in her shirt and his fingers twisted and pulled her pink nipple until it was hard while the already hard penis rubbed against her pelvis .... one gasp escaped to the professor.......but she ....she no longer objected anymore... she was now completely lost in that storm of pleasure. 

From her mouth, Dimitri went down to her neck... biting, sucking and licking from bottom to top and hearing hers despairing panting .  
Then, he took off Byleth's shirt and bra and his tongue slipped in her chest and then took a nipple in his mouth ...the hand, which previously held the wrists, now held a breast still.  
Dimitri teased it .... licked it .... and sucked it greedily .... and the other hand, slowly slipped under her navel, where he entered in her shorts and finally touched her private parts.  
Dimitri tried to remember every little detail of his dream and every word written on that forbidden book.  
His fingers first teased her clit then went down to slip inside her vagina.  
It was hot ... wet ... tight just as he remembered ....his fingers pressed into her sensitive bundle making her wiggle... Byleth put her hands to her mouth so as not to scream.  
But the prince didn't like this ... the only thing he wanted to hear was the moans that drove him crazy in his dream ... so he detached his mouth from the nipple, now flushed, and with his eyes fixed on her, Dimitri just said a word: 

"...Yell out ...." 

"I-I can't ...." Byleth replied breathlessly ".... someone could hear us ...." 

The professor was right.  
Even though the students were eating in the dinning room at that time, there was no certainty that they had all left.  
But Dimitri didn't care anymore.  
By now his instincts had prevailed over reason ... if she didn't ... he would be the one to force her....so he pulled off her boots, shorts and panties.  
Dimitri kissed her pelvic before looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.  
His hand trailed up her leg bringing it over his shoulder. 

“Dimitri...? ” Byleth called him in a faint voice 

.....no response from him...his head dipped down right above her hot womanhood.... and..... he captured her in his mouth.   
Byleth gasped as she pulled her head back on the pillow. The feeling he was making her feel was incredible.  
Her hands, which previously covered her mouth, slipped down into Dimitri's head and her fingers sinking into his hair holding him tightly to her.  
The professor tried to stifle her moans by biting her lip, but the pleasure was too intense and she let herself go ..... Dimitri's patience was finally rewarded ... 

" Ahhhh !! ..... ummm.... ahhh !!.... " 

Here they are !! The moans he hoped to hear were just as he remembered them .... oh! How he would have liked to have his sense of taste back at that moment ...  
Byleth's moans were music to his ears ... he flicked his tongue over her clit, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue, and enjoying the way Byleth reacted even more.  
He increased his pace, his aim growing less accurate, licked most all of her and not just her clit .  
He feels her hand at the back of his head, pushing him in tighter..... Byleth's thoughts went blank when she felt him lick a certain spot....and when the tongue entered in her vagina, the moans became even louder. 

" Ahhhh !!.... y-yes !!.... don't stop !!!! " 

A sense of pride filled Dimitri's chest now.  
He moved his head up and down a little, keeping his tongue still or he held it softer as he licked the walls inside her.   
When Byleth's legs began to shake, he knew she was close to the limit.  
He could feel her knees giving way as her orgasm burns through her.  
Dimitri only pressed his tongue harder against her until she’s came and her juice splasched all over his mouth and chin..... he pulled back licking his lips. 

Byleth was exhausted and collapsing in bed.   
She tried to catch her breath, but Dimitri immediately reached her and with his lips still wet, he kissed her with passion ... he didn't want to let her a moment in peace..... Dimitri couldn't know the taste of her vagina. .. but now Byleth knew it.  
This time the professor was more passionate than before.  
She put her arms around Dimitri's neck and her legs tightened around his waist ... he could feel hers warmth even with his clothes on. 

Dimitri couldn't resist a moment longer.  
She was wet....hot.....horny...... and ready.  
He had to have her and she was ready to give it ... never than this moment he damned himself to have so many clothes on him ... but finally the long awaited moment had come. 

Dimitri placed his tip right before her wet entrance.   
Byleth lifted up staring at the head of his cock touching her wet pussy lips...the emotions that she expressed were.....new  
Her blushing face....her squeals....she was adorable.  
It was probably the first time that he saw her so... alive.  
Dimitri pressed at her entrance....her cunt taked him in inch by inch.  
Byleth laid her head back closing her eyes tightly, but soon after, she felt wet kisses going from her neck down to her collarbone .  
Once he was about half of the way in...her warmth on his cock was driving him mad......a few more inches and he was fully inside her.  
An intense wave of pleasure filled him ...and it was real this time.   
For Dimitri that was his first time ... but it was also for Byleth ... he didn't know ... but discovering it made him very happy ........ and finally the dance began. 

He started with a slow pace, so as not to hurt her too much.  
Soon after, when her painful squeaks turned into soft moans, he increased the speed of his shots. Byleth's expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
She was erotic ... but never like the bouncing of her breasts to the rhythm of his strokes ... Dimitri couldn't resist and took one in his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue.  
But it wasn't enough for him ... no more ... he wanted to try ... he wanted to dare ... so he remembered the positions he had seen in that book ... he pulled away from her for a moment and turned Byleth on her back .  
Holding her by the hips, he penetrated her again, giving her more decisive blows ... the professor yelped and then changed the pitch of her moans .... she didn't seem to hurt her anymore ... on the contrary, she seemed to like it !  
This thought in Dimitri was confirmed when her hand went over his to encourage him to do more ....that was the only answer he wanted to receive, so he took her by her arms and pulled her to him.  
Now her back was rubbing into his torso to the rhythm of his blows....one hand slid on her breast massaging it and the other went over her clit stimulating it .  
She was so wet and tight. Dimitri had to grit his teeth tightly so he wouldn’t allow himself to cum so fast.  
He wanted this to last.  
He wanted to keep pumping her, for her to squeal and squirm under him.  
He was causing this... to that professor.......her expression of pleasure was caused by him....all of this boosted his pride and made him all the more happy.  
His cock thrust into her wildly....pulsing....  
Byleth screamed as her pussy clamped down around him....the angle of one particular thrust reached a special spot inside her that maked her vision white.  
When he felt he had almost reached his limit, Dimitri removed his hand from her breast to turn Byleth's head and kiss her passionately.  
The loud moans of both were silenced by the sounds of skin slapped and wet sounds that filled the room.  
Byleth started to trembling beneath him again, clearly having another orgasmed.  
Dimitri pumped into her again  
once....  
twice...  
three times....until he’s saw the stars and buries himself as deep inside of her as he could, filled her up with his cum.   
The orgasm engulfed both completely in an enormous tidal wave of pleasure and release. 

Dimitri came inside her .... 

He didn't care if he got her pregnant ... on the contrary, inside he almost hoped it was ... because he wanted to keep her with him forever.  
He still did not understand why he had all those dreams ... but from that moment he decided that he would never have another woman but her.  
Exhausted, they both threw themselves into bed and immediately fell asleep.  
He kept her there in his arms for as long as he could.  
_________________________ 

At the first light of dawn, the sound of a pen writing on a sheet of paper woke Dimitri.   
Byleth had risen earlier.   
She sat on her desk with her back to him, correcting some homework done by her students.   
Dimitri lifted his torso from the bed, and the noise made Byleth spin ... 

"Ah! You're awake ..." 

The teacher got up from her chair and walked towards him .  
She was wearing only the jacket that covered her shoulders ...and when Byleth sat down on the edge of the bed, he noticed the marks in her neck, breasts and thighs done in that night of passion .  
Dimitri blushed thinking back to those moments ... maybe he had been too rough with her ... 

"Professor ...." .... Dimitri began to speak .... "Professor ... I .... I ... I don't regret what I did ...." 

Byleth looked away and her cheeks turned red and with a faint voice replied: 

"Dimitri .... we ... we can't ..." 

Those words hit him like boulders ... but he kept listening to Byleth in silence ... 

"If it were discovered that a student is having a love story with a professor, it would be a terrible scandal .... our honors would be indelibly tarnished ....I have to think about the future of my students and you about the future of the kingdom of Faerghus before anything else ..... you understand this right? ". 

Dimitri listened to hers speech as if he had heard a death sentence .... but even if those words were heavy and bitter ..... they were true ... 

"Yes ..." said Dimitri " I understand ..." 

".... that's why Dimitri ..." resumed Byleth "... we have to be much more careful to keep our relationship hidden from now on ! " 

...  
...  
... 

" eh ? " 

Dimitri was stunned for a few moments to process the words he had just heard ...  
It was not a joke ... or a dream ... or an illusion created by little sleep ... 

".. y-y-y-you mean ... d-do you want to continue our relationship ??? " 

Byleth looked at him with a confused face ... 

"Why? ... maybe you don't want to?" 

" O-of course I want !!! " Dimitri answered with a thunderous voice. 

If only she knew the happiness of those words had given him !  
His blood was trembling .. he wanted to take her at that very moment and kiss her in every inch of her body .... but he tried to stay calm so as not to scare her from his behavior and after a couple of deep breaths, Dimitri asked a question: 

"....and then ? " 

"....what ...?" Replied Byleth 

"When this year will be over ... and the students will be graduated ... then ... will you come to Faerghus .... with me ?" 

Byleth was silent for a few moments ... 

"Do you want to make me your concubine? " she asked jokingly ... 

"No." Dimitri took her hand, kissing her knuckles and looking into her eyes, he said softly ... "I want to make you my queen" 

The boy's smile was warm and full of love.  
Byleth was stunned for a moment and her cheeks suddenly turned deep red ... it was so nice to see her so embarrassed... 

" D-don't you think it's a little too soon?! " asked Byleth ... "...there is still so much time ..." 

And also this time the professor was right ... maybe he was too hasty to make that proposal .. so with a resigned look but with a smile on his lips Dimitri said : 

"Then I'll be waiting for the end of the school year to ask you again ... but in the meantime ...." 

Dimitri took Byleth's hand and dragged her into the bed moving then over the professor.... and approaching her ear he whispered: 

"... I will use every means at my disposal to persuade you! I hope you will forgive me ..." 

With a silent nod of approval, professor and student, sealed their agreement with a passionate kiss. 

______________________ 

By chance, Dimitri and Byleth met in the library that same evening when the moon was high in the sky.  
They did it again, on a table full of books that Dimitri had taken for his research.  
The sensations and the pleasure were intense as the previous one ... he knew in that moment that he would never get tired of her. 

Unfortunately, however, even the groans and moans were the same too, and this Dimitri realized it the next morning.  
During breakfast, he listened the speeches of some students ... apparently they had heard echoes and strange noises on their way to the dormitory.  
Even some Blue Lions' guys had heard them too ... Mercedes, as a joke, told to them a story of ghosts.  
For her, those noises, were the lamentations of the ghost of the first Archbishop.  
He was desperate at having been forced to celebrate the marriage of his beloved with another man.  
Sylvain laughed at this story .... as usual.   
Annette was afraid of this story ... as usual.  
But Dimitri .......... he blushed furiously also above his ears and tried to change the subject.  
When he realized that his behavior was definitely suspicious, Dimitri decided to skip breakfast .  
He took leave of his classmates and went straight to the class. 

Yeah ... ... ...he and Byleth definitely had to be more careful from now on.


	3. Broken dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to write only 3 chapters of my story...but when I started, I never stopped ^^' so I divided the chapter in 2.
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to describe the two sides of Dimitri ...from tenderness to possessive behavior. 
> 
> I am very happy to have written especially the confrontation between him and Hubert which I would have liked to see one in the game as well.
> 
> To make the first part of the story, I was inspired by the story my tears ricochet by uchiharvno and some pictures by one of my favorite Dimileth' artist Karini !!!!
> 
> I hope you like it and as always kudos and comments are always appreciate ^^ !!!

Do you want to make me your concubine? " 

"No....I want to make you my queen" 

______________________________ 

Dimitri really believed in the words said that day .... and the more time passed, the more his conviction increased.  
A new goal was born in him. For the first time since the Duscur tragedy, the prince was planning the future ... his future ... along with Byleth. 

Dimitri did his best to love her.  
He alternated in being from a tender to a passionate lover.  
Not being able to be together every day, Dimitri sometimes left her a flower in a book above her desk or they exchanged a smile when their eyes meet after the end of the lessons.  
But even if the moments together were few, he lived them bit by bit ...  
There were few places to meet in public within the academy and they always had to be very careful not to seem too intimate. 

But there was one place, Dimitri's favorite, where he could have Byleth all to himself ... it was an old house in the middle of a wood outside Garrech Mach.  
Cyril used it to accumulate wood and also as a warehouse for the winter ... they, once cleaned, would meet at sunset two days before the end of each month ... to be together before leaving for a mission entrusted by the church .  
Inside that house, they had the freedom to do what they wanted ..... they took tea, talking about everything they could think of, they trained with the spear outside the house and made love without holding back moans and screams of pleasure.  
After having sex, Dimitri always tried not to fall asleep right away .... he liked to see the professor sleep by resting her head on his arm.  
Sometimes he pretended to be asleep and after a few moments he felt the warmth of Byleth's hand caressing his cheek or fixing his hair .  
He loved those little gestures of affection ... his heart filled with joy for being the only one man who received them. 

_______________________ 

Dimitri was close to Byleth after the death of her father Jerald .... When the students of the Black Eagles returned to the academy......it broke his heart to see the face of the professor so sad and full of tears.  
At that moment he just wanted to run to meet her to hug her and help her bear the weight of all that sadness ... but he had to desist from his intent so as not to arouse suspicion on the other students.  
The frustration in him grew seeing Eldegard being close to her while he was forced to stand aside ... 

Byleth remained in her quarters for two weeks.  
The archbishop decided to leave her alone in order to give her time to mourn, Flayn and Manuela brought her food and made sure she was healthy while her students began helping Seteth with the investigation of the murderer. 

Dimitri would have to wait another 14 days to see her at the abandoned house ... but he didn't want to .... he couldn't take it anymore.  
So he slipped out of his room, walking with the utmost lightness, so as not to notify anyone of his absence from his quarters.  
He knocked softly on the closed door, which kept him away from her, not knowing if he would receive an answer or not.  
After a few moments, the wooden door opened with a slight creak and Byleth's face peeked out .... she must have been crying recently because her eyes were so red and from her cheeks sunken, it was clear that she touched very little food . 

"Dimitri ...? " Byleth called him in a low voice ... when hers gaze met the prince's, her eyes seemed to come back to life. 

"I desperately wanted to see you professor ... I'm sorry ... I know I shouldn't be here though ......" 

Dimitri did not have time to finish the speech that Byleth hastily opened the door, took him by his arm and carried him into her quarters as quickly as possible ... locking the door, she threw herself into his arms ..... and began to cry again.  
Dimitri understood, at that moment, that she needed to see him too... he should have gone to her right away, he thought, so he hugged her tightly and said in a low voice: 

"Forgive me if I made you wait .." 

He held her close to him, stroked her to make her stop shaking ... he also helped her to eat some porridge, found among the things that Flayn and Manuela had brought her, to restore her strength ... and he wiped her tears away by kissing her face.  
Then he put her to bed and sitting next to her.  
Dimitri took her hand to help her fall asleep ... he wanted to be as loving and caring as possible towards her ... but then Byleth took the initiative.  
She squeezed his hand tightly and pulled him down from the chair, bringing him over her and in an instant her lips joined with those of the prince stealing a kiss from him .  
When Dimitri felt the professor's tongue caressing his lip, he opened the mouth to let her in and began that intense dance between tongues which he missed so much. 

"Professor ... but ... are you sure?" Dimitri said breathlessly ... 

"I need ..... to feel ...." Byleth answered between tears and sobs "I want to understand .... even if without heart ... I ... I am alive ...." 

He couldn't understand the meaning of those words but he didn't care ... all he wanted was to offer her any kind of comfort she needed ... so he started taking off his shirt. 

"If you see something in me that can offer you a little comfort .... then take it." he whispered with a warm voice in her ear "For you ... I will do anything ..... anything ..." 

With those words in her heart, Byleth made Dimitri lie down in bed and, putting herself on top of him and began to undress ... Dimitri only needed a few moments of that vision to get aroused.  
He felt her hand undo the buttons of his pants, allowing her to touch his penis… it was hard as a rock and his veins throbbed with his manhood.  
Just the touch itself made his body shiver and the rubbing made him mad .... feeling her hand run up and down in a steady rhythm, he let out a strangled moan that made him lean his head back .... then she stopped .  
When Byleth was also stripped of her pants, she took Dimitri's hands resting them on her hips and slowly began to lower herself onto his erect penis until he was completely enveloped in hers moist heat.  
Both were overwhelmed by the ecstasy of pleasure and before Dimitri realized it, Byleth began her dance accompanied by hers mellow moans that he loved so much.  
It was a wonderful vision ..... the bouncing breasts ... the expression of pleasure mixed with pain ... the hands traveling all over the body .... 

Soon Dimitri too began to move his hips and wild moans filled the room along with those of the professor, who leaned over him to kiss and silence him.  
He felt her nipples rubbing into his chest to the rhythm of his strokes as she rode him faster as he approached her climax.  
Dimitri was also ready to free himself but he gritted his teeth to last as long as possible ... he squeezed Byleth tightly by the pelvis to increase the pace of his blows ... his whole body was tense like an arrow when he finally gave in and came together with her and letting himself go to the intense pleasure of that moment.  
Byleth fell into bed exhausted ... Dimitri could not help but cover her and watch over her until the first light of dawn when he was forced to go back to his room.  
____________________________ 

When Dimitri learned of the news that Byleth had absorbed the powers of the Goddess, he was shocked.  
It was a good thing that he was away from Garrech Mach that day in search of Jerald's killer ... if he had seen the professor in Eldegard's lap and in that comatose state, nothing would have stopped him from snatching it from her hands.  
But the questions Dimitri asked every day about Byleth's health condition, attracted the attention of some students ... especially one .... 

"My apologies your Highness ... may I have a moment of your time?" 

Hubert came to him while he was doing his daily morning training.  
Dimitri only knew him for being Eldegard's vassal ... they had never spoken to each other, not even once ... he found this thing decidedly suspicious ... and dangerous ... 

"...... Hubert right? .... what can I do for you?" Dimitri asked 

"I am sorry to have disturbed your training your Highness .... but it will only take a moment ... after all, I do not have much free time too, since I was assigned to the responsibility of training our ... ..new arrivals..... " 

Recently Mercedes and Sylvain had joined the Black Eagles class to follow Byleth's lessons ... Hubert's tone of words put Dimitri on the defensive .... 

"Are my former classmates making themselves useful?" He asked ..... 

"Absolutly your Highness .... the healer is a smart woman ... I'm sure she will be a great member of our team ..... even the knight could be a valuable one if he wasn't so busy flattering our teacher ... " 

"W-what?!" 

Hearing these words, Dimitri lost his composure for a moment.  
Knowing Sylvain, he shouldn't have been surprised at his behavior but, until now, he hadn't thought that other students could court Byleth as well.  
This was a false step for him ... which was immediately noticed by the one who would soon be known as the Master of interrogations ... 

"Ahemm ...." Dimitri cleared his throat ... ".... If it's Sylvain's behavior that worries you, I can always talk to him ... as his childhood friend and leader of the Blue Lions, it's my duty to scold him for his conduct " 

"Oh! please your Highness ..." Hubert said in a sarcastic tone "... I would not have disturbed you if it had been only for this similar nonsense ... but I would like to know, if similar behaviors, are common among the people of Faerghus ... " 

Dimitri began to get nervous ...  
"Be clear Hubert .... what are you trying to imply?" 

"I'll get right to the point then ... it's been some time now that I've noticed in you a certain interest in our professor..." 

"Excuse me ??!" thundered Dimitri ... "Are you accusing me of courting Professor Byleth?" 

"These are your words, your Highness ...." Hubert replied with a dark smile ".... not mine ..." 

Hubert was sneaky ... he made others say what he thought.  
Dimitri had to do something ... his behavior was definitely suspicious, so he stayed calm and answered him as he would have answered anyone else: 

"Professor Byleth is having very difficult days .... I'm offering my help to lighten this burden of hers ... as everyone at the academy is doing" 

"I understand the situation perfectly ..." Hubert replied "... but I'm sure you will understand that such an attitude can make rumors go around ... or create .... misunderstandings ..." 

Hubert was definitely suspecting something and Dimitri was starting to lose patience ... his spear was shaking slightly, held in the hand of the prince and so this time he decided to reply in kind: 

"Hubert ... I don't know what you would do, but if there is a person close to me in difficulty, I move to help it ... as prince of Faerghus and as a human being, it is my duty to do so and it will certainly not be some ridiculous gossip to stop me ! " 

"Uh uh uh ... I appreciate your concern towards our professor ..."  
Hubert replied with a mischievous laugh ... " ...however, I can assure you that she already receives all the help and support possible from Lady Eldegard and students of the Black Eagles ................ and if that still isn't enough, I promise I'll take care of hers burdens ..... personally .... " 

Those words touched a nerve in Dimitri that he still didn't know he had ... He felt the anger boil in his blood and his muscles becoming tense ... he tried to get close to him when suddenly ... 

"Your Highness !!!"  
Dedue came to warn him that in the dinning room had begun to serve breakfast. 

"Then I will take my leave too, your Highness .... it was a pleasure to talk with you ..."  
Hubert said, bending down to greet the prince ....  
"I hope you will think of my words ... and if by chance you fail to keep your altruistic streak at bay, then I suggest to see on the academy notice board .... I'm sure you will find dozens of people there eager for your help ..... " 

So saying, Hubert took leave of Dimitri and went towards the dinning room... Dedue approached the prince, worried about him ... 

"Your Highness I ... did I come at an inappropriate time ? " 

Dimitri turned to him smiling:  
"No my friend ... on the contrary" 

Without Dedue's intervention, the prince would have smashed the head of the future empress's vassal on the wall causing a diplomatic incident .... 

Do you mind if you go ahead? "Dimitri asked turning his back on him" ... I will join you in a moment ... " 

So Dedue took his leave ... and only when the sound of his footsteps disappeared, Dimitri, in a fit of rage, threw a blow against a mannequin tearing it to pieces together with his spear ... then, after having cleaned up, he went. 

Dimitri was furious, not only at Hubert's words, but also because he had allowed him to plant the seed of doubt in him ... In fact, after that quarrel, the prince began to notice the different behaviors that the students of the Black Eagles had towards the professor ...  
Ferdinand asked her to take a Tea together almost every day ... Linharth wanted to study her to discover the effects of her Crest ... even Eldegard was seen as a potential rival for him, because she was with her every day calling her teacher. 

Could these people take her away from him?  
What could they give her that he didn't have? 

These thoughts tormented him until the day of their meeting at the abandoned house.  
Byleth had arrived before him and was waiting for him reading a book ... when Dimitri saw her, something snapped in him and rushed to her kissing her like he had never done before.  
He was passionate but also very hard ... his tongue penetrated his mouth like a blade enters a human body during a lunge ... Byleth took several minutes before she began to relax in his arms .... then he went down on her neck and bit him like a young lion would bite its first prey.  
The teacher screamed in pain, but was immediately silenced by Dimitri's fingers that entered her mouth holding her tongue still ... of those moans, nothing remained but strangled moans and gasps, while a line of blood came down from the prince's mouth, staining him the uniform. 

Dimitri didn't even give her time to undress ... he lifted her shirt and bra just enough to sink, a second later, his face on her chest and take a nipple in his mouth to suck it greedily .... in the mind of the prince, Hubert's words still echoed, making him rude ... 

After her breasts, Dimitri leaned in front of her and his hands removed the belt and slid the shorts and underwear down her legs. The teacher could feel his breath in her inner thigh and began to gasp when she felt his tongue run along her skin.  
With the experience of the last few months, Dimitri knew that Byleth liked this and also knew all the points that drove her crazy.  
First her clit ... then her walls ..... and finally inside her ..... He continued to lick and suck greedily until the volume of her moans became louder. 

The Black Eagle students might have had Byleth as a teacher, but he had her as a woman ...  
The body ... the sweat ... the screams and her warmth were his alone ... Dimitri wanted to make sure he gave her the pleasure that no one at Garrech Mach could ever give her, so that on their graduation day, he would take her away from everyone. 

The prince penetrated her from behind, making her lean forward and holding her tightly by the arms.  
His strokes were firm, strong and with an increasing pace ... he went deeper and deeper with each thrust, and each time he thought he had reached the farthest point ..... gradually he lost his grip on his body , moving out of control.  
Sounds halfway between screams and moans came from Byleth's mouth, echoing throughout the room. There were tears in the corners of her eyes ... but Dimitri couldn't see them ... he was too busy fuck her to notice.  
The teacher screamed again as he reached her deepest point with his cock, and her walls tightened around him as he came inside her.  
The heat that accumulated inside Dimitri exploded along with the pleasure that spread all over his body and his cum came out of Byleth's body ... then they both let go and squatted on the floor of the room exhausted.  
The two lay together, unable to do or even think about anything else until they came to their senses ... 

"Dimitri ...." Byleth called him panting ...  
"... it was ..... so violent ...." 

"?!? ....."  
Those words woke the prince like a cold shower ... he did not realize what he had done until he noticed the bruises along her body and the bite in her neck still bleeding. .. 

"I'm ... I'm sorry ...... I-I must have lost control ..." 

"Why did you do that ?" asked Byleth  
"what prompted you to do so much?" 

"Maybe ...... maybe the jealousy ......"  
Dimitri answered while he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. 

So Dimitri told her about the quarrel he had with Hubert and confessed how, this month, he felt distressed, seeing the attitude of the students towards her ... Byleth was stunned.  
She didn't say anything ... she dressed silently and had Dimitri heal her neck with magic, who could no longer look her in the eye in shame.  
Even if her stoic face didn't show it, the professor was definitely angry ... the prince sensed it ... and he was afraid that he had ruined everything ... 

"Do you realize you have fallen into Hubert's trap?" Byleth asked ".... if we had been to Garrech Mach, our scream should surely have attracted someone's attention and we would have been in trouble .... it was lucky to have found this house in the middle of the woods .... " 

In addition to the embarrassment, now Dimitri also felt mortified for having been the victim of such a trivial trap ... he kept repeating to himself how he could have been so naive ... Even if this wouldn't have solved the problem, he tried to justify his behavior in some way : 

".... We always see each other so little that .... well ..... when I noticed all the attention you received from your students I feared .... I feared that someone would take you away from me. .. " 

Byleth continued to listen to him 

".... I have no excuses for my behavior professor .... I'm sorry for what happened ... please.... I beg your forgivness !!! ..." 

The silence that reigned at that moment seemed interminable ..... then Byleth gave a long sigh and replied:  
"You know Dimitri .... sometimes I wonder where we would be now, if you hadn't had all those dreams about me ..." 

The prince waited a few moments before answering ..... he too had sometimes asked himself that question.  
Probably, without her, he would have been drowned in sadness and burned with a desire for revenge ..... 

"I don't know how to answer you ..." he replied "...... but .... I'm more than sure that without you, my world would only have been colder ...." 

After that statement there was silence again ... but it was suddenly interrupted by Byleth who replied with a faint voice:  
"........ Maybe mine too ....." 

Hearing those words, in the heart of the prince, hope was rekindled again.  
To thank her for that, Dimitri took her hand and kissed her knuckles, as he had done the first time they were together.  
The professor's gaze softened then.  
She smiled at him and then sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder to rest a bit and enjoy each other's warmth.  
Dimitri kept apologizing all the time ...  
Byleth had to kiss him to make him stop ... only then did he calm down.  
Unfortunately, that serenity didn't last long, because the professor suddenly got up and headed for the door ... 

"Are you leaving already ?" Dimitri asked puzzled 

"Yes ..." she replied ".... I should have told you before .... you see the fact is that ................. a person asked me to accompany her in one place ... before the mission with Archbishop Rhea to the Holy Tomb ... " 

The prince was a little disappointed, not only by her answer, but also because Byleth was definitely keeping a secret that she didn't want to reveal to him ..... nevertheless he said nothing.  
After what he had done, he wanted to regain her trust ... so, even if with a heart full of sadness, he replied: 

"I understand .... please be careful on your way ...." 

Byleth parted from him with a last sentence:  
"See you next month, Dimitri ..." 

Then she left, leaving the prince alone to listen the sound of her horse as it grew further and further away ....  
That day, Dimitri had made a foolishness.. but the promise to see each other again made him think that perhaps all was not lost. 

By now it was clear to him too ... he loved her ... madly ... 

Graduation day was close and the prince was not the type to give up so easily.  
Dimitri then decided that on the day of their date, he would declare his feelings to her and make the proposal again to become his queen.  
He already knew who to ask for the ring ... Rodrigue knew many good goldsmiths in the capital and would look for a pretext to take her to a romantic place in the lands of Faerghus.  
He would kneel in front of her and confess his love to her even at the cost of sounding ridiculous .... 

But none of this happened ....  
That was the last time he saw her .......... 

The professor entered the Holy Tomb of Garrech Mach along with the students of the Black Eagles and Archbishop Rhea.  
According to the battle report, Eldegard stole the Crest' Stones and declared war on the church and hers teacher followed her .... 

That day Rhea became furious....... and Dimitri felt betrayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> This is my first real fan-fiction that I do.  
> My english is not perfect and I hope i haven't made too many mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
